Ta main
by lulu59
Summary: Une chanson de Grégoire


**Cela va faire un an déjà que tu es parti loin de moi et de tout le monde. Je suis dans la voiture de Gibbs, on vient te voir et comme il sait que je n'aime pas le silence, il met la radio.**

**Maintenant, nous allons écouter Ta main de Grégoire, cette chanson est en Français, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez dit l'animateur.**

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal,  
Encore à parler de toi,  
Il parait que c'est normal,  
Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

**Ce premier couplet est si vrai pour moi, j'ai encore dû mal à parler de toi avec tout le monde. Gibbs me regarda, il croit sûrement que je ne comprends pas le Français mais justement je connais et c'est même toi qui m'a appris.**

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se __serre__,  
Quand je te croise dans les photos,  
Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop. _

**Quand je regarde nos photos, j'ai envie de pleurer car tu es parti trop tôt pour moi. On n'a pas eu le temps de vivre notre relation. Gibbs le sait que depuis que tu n'es plus là.**

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends. _

**Ta main me manque ainsi que toi. C'est le premier geste qu'on s'est fait quand on a dit qu'on s'aimait l'un et l'autre. Je me rappelle, tu as tendu le bras pour prendre ma main et tu as souris. Ce moment, je l'attendais depuis longtemps, tu m'as donné l'occasion de le vivre.**

_C'est __dur__ de briser le __silence__,  
Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,  
__C'est dur de combattre l'absence,  
Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,  
On a chacun sa propre histoire.  
On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire. _

**Depuis que tu es parti, nos chamailleries me manque. A chaque fois que je dis des bêtises j'attends que tu me lances une réplique comme avant, mais rien n'arrive. Ma douleur dure encore, j'essaie de vivre et de reprendre goût à la vie, sans toi rien n'est plus pareil alors comment dois-je continuer à vivre ? Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais je pense à Abby qui t'a déjà perdu et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle perde encore une autre personne. Gibbs, lui, s'en veut terriblement de ne pas t'avoir sauvé, alors si je partais te rejoindre, je crois qu'il s'en voudra toute sa vie. McGee perdrait un frère, comme toi qui représentait une sœur pour lui et Ducky perdrait un petit-fils car on fait tous parti de sa famille.**

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends._

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,  
D'avoir été au moins un jour,  
Un peu ton ami et ton frère,  
Même si la vie a ses détours._

**Au début, j'ai été un ami tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre avec Gibbs, ensuite j'ai été un frère car on se racontait tout et on se disputait, cela faisait enrager Gibbs.**

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant.  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'attends._

**J'attendrai que ma vie soit finie pour te rejoindre où tu es, malgré que depuis que tu es partie, ma vie est finie.**

**Gibbs me regarde et vois que je pleure.**

**Tiens bon Tony, je suis là , déclara Gibbs.**

**Je sais , c'est la chanson qui me fait pleurer car elle me rappelle Kate, avouai-je,**

**Tu sais la traduire ? Demanda Gibbs.**

**Oui, Kate m'a appris le Français, répondis-je.**

**Gibbs s'arrêta car on était arrivé près de ta tombe. On déposa les fleurs et on reparti vers la voiture, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire quoique se soit car depuis là haut tu me regardes et vois dans quel état je suis.**

**FIN**


End file.
